


Ten Minutes

by Asra_Lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Punishment, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, dom!luna, sub!ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Summary: Ginny is late to meet Luna, so Luna punishes her
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Ten Minutes

They alway met in the room of requirement at 7.

However, today Ginny Weasley was running late. She had gotten detention again with Snape after being caught hexing a boy that had tried to steal her freshly cut newt eyes for their baneberry potion for class. She hadn’t had the time to warn Luna.

She rounded the corner near the kitchens, hurrying along. She certainly didn’t want to keep Luna waiting.

“Hello Ginny.” Luna said softly as Ginny entered, exhausted from a day of classes.

Ginny set her books down on a nearby table. “Hey, sorry I’m late, I’ve had a long day, Snape-“ 

“Strip.” Luna ordered casually. 

Ginny sighed, “Really it’s been a long-“

“I don’t think it was a request.” Luna told her, her voice gentle even though her words were commanding.

Obediently, Ginny began to take off her Gryffindor robes, throwing them into the pile with her books. Eventually she stood naked, covering her chest with his arms from the chilly room.

“Good.” Luna said lightly, stepping forward. “Now kneel.”

“Luna-“

With a flick of her wand, Luna had Ginny kneeling on the floor in front of her. “You were already late, do you want to make your punishment worse?” Luna asked.

Ginny shook her head, her boobs bobbing with her face. 

“You were late ten minutes, so I think it’s only reasonable I make you cum ten times.” Luna leaned down to look at Ginny, who turned her face away in defiance. 

Luna grabbed Ginny by the chin and turned her head to face back at her. She leaned in and kissed the redheaded for a moment before pulling away.

“Lay back.” The way Luna phrased things almost seemed like she were asking politely, but Ginny knew better than that. 

Without a protest, Ginny laid back, spreading her legs for Luna. Luna sat between them daintily, rolling up the sleeves to her blue sweater.

Then it began. Pushing two fingers into her, Luna began pumping her fingers in and out, making Ginny let out a loud moan.

“Might want to be quiet, don’t know if the room of requirement is sound proof.” Luna suggested off-handedly. 

Ginny bit down on her lip, groaning more.

Luna stopped suddenly, making Ginny look down in confusion. Luna began kissing at the the inside of Ginny thighs, making her way around but not getting at the important stuff.

Ginny gave a small whine and Luna looked up at her with a small smile, “What?”

Ginny frowned, “You know.” She glanced down at herself

Luna shook her head, “I don’t think I do. Maybe use your words.”

Ginny laid her head back, feeling her face go red. It made her even redder knowing Luna was staring at her right now, “Can you please touch me?”

“I am touching you.” Luna looked down. Indeed, her fingers were still inside Ginny, even if they weren’t moving.

“With. Your. Mouth.” Ginny gritted, becoming sassy.

Normally this would’ve satisfied Luna, but she sensed Ginny’s tone, “I did, see?” She pointed at a hickey that had been made on Ginny’s thigh just a minute ago.

Ginny resisted the urge to buck her hips, “On my clit please.” She said, not looking at Luna. She could feel her face was hot.

“Oh, that’s all you had to say.”

With that, Luna leaned down and began licking at Ginny’s clit, fingering her again once more.

Ginny arched her back as she bit back a moan. Luna knew what she was doing.

With a loud moan, Ginny came for the first time of the night. Luna was generous enough to slow down after, letting Ginny take a couple of large breaths as she laid exhausted on the floor of the room of requirement.

“How was it?” Luna asked in a sweet voice, licking her fingers clean.

“Amazing.” Ginny said between breaths.

Luna smiled, “Great, only nine more to go.”


End file.
